Mars Operation
The Mars Operation '''was a role-play revolving the events surrounding 10 Groupy McGroupface members being sentto Mars in an expedition to find out if there was truly life on Mars. Major characters included Valentine, Rhys, Sheldon Cooper, Daymond Matthew, Stephen Bear, Ziggy Stardust, as well as GMGF President Frank Underwood and Mars President Garglebleh. The Mars Operation was followed by a sequel, named the Mars War. Storyline An operation to Mars had been discussed between the Groupy McGroupface government and NASA for a number of years, and after at last finalising the details, it was announced in April 2017 that a trip to the planet Mars would be going ahead with the intention to find out if there truly was life on Mars. It was declared that the people going to Mars would not necessarily be astronauts, but instead 10 applicants from all over Earth would be chosen for the mission. Immediately, speculation began as to who these 10 people could be. Several weeks later, it was finally announced that the 10 characters going to Mars would be: Sir Code-A-Lot ('Big Brother: Timebomb' winner and entrepreneur), Moses (a prophet), Stephen Bear (Celebrity Big Brother contestant and reality TV star), Mom (a GMGF citizen), Ziggy Stardust (a musician), Peacock (Celebrity Big Brother contestant and fighter), Winston (a gorilla-scientist), Daymond Matthew (astronaut), Sombra (internet hacker) and Valentine (?????). This list soon changed however, as one day before the operation began, Sombra, Peacock and Winston all withdrew from the mission. This originally caused major chaos, however replacements were soon found. They were replaced with: Donald Trump (entrepreneur, politician and Celebrity Big Brother contestant), Rhys (technology specialist) and Sheldon Cooper (physicist) At last, the following day, the 10 participants boarded the spacecraft and left for Mars. The flight was to only take three days, due to new scientific knowledge that had helped to strengthen the engines. Due to the spaceship's large nature, those onboard did not all meet at once, but one by one they all came into contact with each other eventually, excluding Donald Trump who remained locked in his room, which was being guarded by Secret Service agents. Most seemed baffled by their fellow passengers, each finding the other to be extremely odd. Sheldon confused people with his intellect and quirkiness, Bear confused people with his stupidity and Valentine confused people with the peculiar way in which he would introduce himself. When Valentine came into contact with Rhys, he claimed that he had met him before. Rhys insisted that he had never seen Valentine in his life, but Valentine remained confident that he had. He then oddly embraced Rhys, becoming strangely close to him, raising alarm bells. On the second day of the flight, alongside Daymond Matthew, Ziggy Stardust at last made an appearance to his fellow passengers revealing himself to be a Martian that had been living on Groupy McGroupface for multiple years. At the discovery of Ziggy being a Martian, Sheldon Cooper promptly fainted. After three days of flying into space, the passengers finally arrive on Mars. On arrival, Sheldon Cooper awakes from the long sleep that he had been having after fainting. However, once discovering he had landed on Mars, he yet again faints. Valentine, Daymond, Rhys and Ziggy begin to explore the planet, searching for any resources they can find. They hunt for hours, but are unable to find anything. Upon arriving back at the ship, they find out that Stephen Bear has eaten almost half of the food that was stored on the spacecraft. Tension begins to rise as a result, with the passengers beginning to argue after spending only one day on the planet together. As a result of these arguments, Trump continues to refuse exiting his bedroom. The following day, the passengers begin to launch crisis talks on how to gain new food after the shortage which was caused by Bear's selfishness. They begin to look for new food, and just as Sheldon Cooper once again awakes, there seems to be an answer to all their problems. Rick Sanchez, an inter-dimensional traveller appears to Sheldon through the fourth dimension, offering to assist Sheldon. Sheldon informs Rick of their problems, to which Rick responds to be providing them with food and drink for the upcoming week. Despite these new resources, Bear continues to greedily take everything. As the passengers begin to argue with Bear, Ziggy Stardust fly's into a rage and attacks Bear with his guitar. Daymond and Rhys begin to reprimand Ziggy for his actions, to which Ziggy responds aggressively. He begins to become extremely hostile towards all passengers, leading everyone to grow concerned. Ziggy eventually left the ship, where he met with fellow Martian musicians. With his backing band, he then proceeded to take a Mars rover hostage. Hugo S. Catman, another inter-dimensional traveller, entered Mars to put an end to this chaos, leading to a stand-off between Catman and Stardust. Valentine runs up to Stardust and attempts to attack him, but this is unsuccessful and Stardust violently throws him onto the ground. Rhys, Sheldon and Daymond take the decision to phone NASA, alerting them of the current situation. Meanwhile on Earth, President Underwood is briefed on the matter and enters the Situation Room with his Chief of Staff (Doug Stamper), his Secretary of State (Catherine Durant) and his Secretary of Defence (Tim Kaine). Underwood calls those on Mars and asks them to hand their telephone to Ziggy Stardust. Ziggy informs them of the rover he has taken hostage and claims that he has a list of demands that they must follow if they desire to keep their rover in one piece. After failing to reason with him, Secretary Durant asks Martian Ambassador Azimuth Hunter to speak to Ziggy himself. After this also fails, President Underwood takes the decision to hunt down where this rover has appeared from. After conducting research, they eventually trace the rover back to Yuri Cosmos, the Director of the Cosmos Space Centre. The President personally phones Yuri and questions him about the importance of this rover. Cosmos claims the rover is of no relevance, and tells Underwood of a way to make it self-destruct. The rover is then blown up and leverage that Stardust once had over the Groupy McGroupface government is now over. Underwood refuses to speak with Stardust any longer, hanging up the phone. On hearing this news, Valentine awakens and immediately launches onto his feet. Valentine stands before Ziggy, pulls a knife out of his jacket and proceeds to stab Ziggy through the chest. As the rest of the passengers look in horror, disgust and shock, Hugo S. Catman begins to fire his gun directly at Valentine. Valentine dodges the bullets, and tells the passengers that under his leadership there will be no more of this chaos. Hugo S. Catman responds to this by transporting Soseki Netsume to Mars through another dimension to attack Valentine. This second attack on Valentine also fails, and Hugo decides to retreat back to Earth, leaving Soseki alone with the rest of the passengers. Valentine orders them all to step back onboard the spaceship and act like this had never happened. In fear and with no other options, they are forced to obey him. In the meantime on Earth, President Underwood is informed by Martian Ambassador Azimuth Hunter that there is a functioning Martian government led by a man named President Garglebleh who may be able to help the passengers. Underwood takes the decision to phone President Garglebleh, asking for his assistance. Garglebleh agrees to speak to the Earthlings and help them in any way possible. In addition to this, GMGF Attorney General Richard M. Daley was sent by the Underwood Administration to appear on the television show Alex's Weekly Round-Up in order to discuss the legal predicament caused by the Mars Operation. On live television, Daley accidentally revealed to the host, Alex Twickenham, that the Underwood had known of alien existence long before the operation had been conducted. This contradicted previous statements released by the Underwood Administration, and led to questions asking what the actual intent of the operation had been, if not to find life on Mars. A combination of this and the death of Ziggy Stardust led to Underwood's approval rating dropping to the lowest they had been throughout his tenure as President. As well as this, Secretary of the Interior Caroline Lucas resigned her post, expressing her view that the Mars Operation had been handled extremely poorly and she no longer desired to work for a man such as Frank Underwood. Meanwhile, back on Mars, President Garglebleh followed up on his promise and has met with the 10 recruits. Garglebleh informs them that he wishes to serve them in any way possible, and is happy to assist them with their shortage of resources, which was caused by Stephen Bear. At last, things are once again looking up. Several days after the assassination of Ziggy Stardust, several small aliens step onboard of the ship and, in seconds, they tie up both Valentine and Stephen Bear. They announce themselves as members of the Milky Way Agency of Terrorism (MWAOT), and declare that they are taking Valentine and Bear captive for the role they both played in the assassination of Ziggy Stardust. Swearing and screaming, Valentine and Bear are carted off and not to be seen again. Sir Code-A-Lot, Rhys, Sheldon and Daymond find that both men are missing when they enter the living room of the spaceship, which is where they find a note left by the MWAOT. This note informs the passengers that Bear and Valentine are to be killed, and the remaining humans should also leave if they do not wish to face further punishment. Sir Code-A-Lot leaves the ship in a panic, fearing for his life. In addition to this, both Mom and Moses are missing, and Trump is still reluctant on leaving his room. Rhys, Sheldon, Soseki and Daymond seek Garglebleh to inform him of this news, to which Garglebleh responds to by providing them with Martian bodyguards. These bodyguards arrange to work with Trump's Secret Service Agents to ensure that everyone is safe. Days after the alien bodyguards begin their line of work in helping the recruits, the MWAOT once again trespass onto the spaceship. They immediately start shooting at all of the humans, as well as the three Martian bodyguards. This leads to an intense firing of guns, eventually causing both Rhys and Daymond Matthew to become severely injured in the crossfire. After a long succession of firing, the MWAOT are wiped out, with the entire spaceship becoming covered in blood. The passengers continue to question when the loss of lives will end. The following day, the three alien bodyguards begin to search for the missing humans, when they come across the dead body of Mom. On the ground in the middle of a Martian field, Mom is lying dead on the ground with a knife in her chest. There is a note on the knife saying "The butchery begins". A crisis meeting is soon organised, with Garglebleh once again stepping onboard the spaceship to speak with the passengers. Garglebleh declares that he can no longer provide them with safety and that he will be organising a return flight back to Earth. He fears that the MWAOT were the ones to have murdered Mom and they could strike again at any moment. Garglebleh calls Underwood to tell him of the news, to which he does not respond to lightly. Underwood attempts to argue with Garglebleh, but it is no use: his mind has been made up. 24 hours later, the alien bodyguard known as Paguk took the decision to begin patrolling around the spaceship to scare off any unwelcome visitors. The passengers are having a discussion, when suddenly a loud scream can be heard. They race outside to find Paguk lying dead on the floor. Lying on Paguk's body is a note reading "Fu*king Martians". Rhys deduces that perhaps it is not the MWAOT who are behind these attacks.... "What if it's Valentine?" The others argue that Valentine is dead and it could not be possible. After Paguk's death took place, it was not long before another murder occurred. Still continuing their search to find Moses and Sir Code-A-Lot, they hear a noise in Moses' bedroom. Believing he has retuned, they go to his room, only to find Moses' dead body underneath the bed sheets. A note is lying on his dead body declaring "This is more fun that I had expected". On a more positive note for the passengers, they were successful in finding Sir Code-A-Lot, bringing him back to the spaceship. With one day before the passengers are set to leave, one of Trump's Secret Service agents believes he has seen an unknown creature with a knife near the spaceship. He begins to chase this mysterious being, yelling at it. The 'thing' turns around and throws this knife into the face of the Secret Service agent, before running away. After three weeks, the bags are all packed, as the remaining passengers begin to depart one spaceship to leave for another. For the first time throughout the entire duration of the operation, Donald Trump leaves his bedroom, escorted by the remaining Secret Service agent. On their trail through the Martian wilderness, they are approached by a peculiar man with a long beard. Donald Trump correctly identifies this man as Stephen Bear. Bear tells them the tale of what took place after he and Valentine were kidnapped by the MWAOT. Bear and Valentine were abandoned by the MWAOT and were left in a warehouse for days, waiting to be rescued. After waiting for days on end, Valentine found a way to escape and he and Bear left. Valentine soon "snapped" after leaving the warehouse, threatening to kill Bear. Ever since then, Bear has been on the run. Just as he finishes telling his story, Valentine appears from behind and stabs Bear in the back. Valentine proceeds to threaten all of them, declaring that their lives lie in his hands. Rhys confronts Valentine, calling him mentally unstable, recounting the first time that he came into contact with Valentine. Valentine aggressively responds to this by attempting to stab Rhys, to which Rhys dodges, causing Valentine to fall onto the floor. Valentine hysterically laughs, singing: "The rhythm of the crowd; Teddy and Judy down. Valentine sees it all; he's got something to say... it's Valentine's Day." Valentine then proceeded to wield a knife into his brain. The passengers watch in horror, before they continue walking onwards. They board onto a flight on a high-speed aircraft created by high-tech Martian technology, and begin to head home to Earth. On the way home, they reminisce and speak of the changes that this has made to their life. At last, several hours later, the arrive back in Groupy McGroupface to cheers and applause. Several months after the Mars Operation, Stephen Bear's dead body was discovered by Hugo S. Catman who soon revived him and brought him back to life. The Sequel - Mars War Following the Mars Operation, a number of events took place leading to an event named the Mars War. The Mars War shows the aftermath of the Mars Operation, as well as the effects that it had on the world. Cast '''Buttons99999 * Stephen Bear * Valentine * Sheldon Cooper * Doug Stamper * Catherine Durant * Tim Kaine * Caroline Lucas * President Garglebleh * Paguk * Xeep * Zharor * Trump's Secret Service Agent * The MWAOT * Stohk Ihmage Debu2001 * Rick Sanchez Fishmr * Moses * Mom * Donald Trump LEGOlord208 * Sir Code-A-Lot GrandpaGames * Daymond Matthew * Ziggy Stardust * Frank Underwood * Richard M. Daley Red498 * Rhys * Soseki Natsume * Hugo S. Catman * Yuri Cosmos * President Garglebleh * Stohk Ihmage __FORCETOC__ Category:Roleplays